


Rules

by en passant (corinthian)



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, dissatisfying sexual encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 18:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1084455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinthian/pseuds/en%20passant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trip and Virus have have a dissatisfying sexual encounter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rules

The first time they had sex together Trip showed his teeth again. Virus had been expecting it, there was a certain raw quality to Trip that lay just beneath his imitation of Virus. He didn't really mind it either. The differences between them (food, teeth, the shape left by knuckles on flesh) were worth just as much as the similarities.

But it would do no good to be bitten. That had been his exact thought in the moment, casually stuffing his fingers into Trip's mouth, deep enough to trigger a gag reflex. There wasn't any value in humiliating him, but Virus did enjoy feeling teeth and lips against his hand as well as the inside of a throat moving against his fingers. It was a pleasant feeling, like holding a small animal.

"My rules, this time."

Those were the only words spoken between them that night. They had mutually decided on the couch, neither bedroom, and shortbread cookies (savory enough for Virus and sweet enough for Trip).

Trip agreed, letting Virus grip his tongue and bend him over the couch arm. He eagerly accepted Virus's fingers in his ass, then the same fingers in his mouth again and the rough hand on his cock.

Trip would have preferred sex, then. A harsh fucking against the furniture. But that night was Virus's set of rules. He didn't protest the cock ring, but made sure to look Virus in the eyes and bare his teeth. That earned him a kiss, soft and polite as Virus's words as well as Virus's fingernails pinching painfully into the head of his cock. It was a warning, to match Trip's toothy one.

The kisses continued. Virus wasn't a biter, not on the lips anyway. The biting would come later, where he would brush his teeth against Trip's nipples, seated on his trapped cock. Virus's hold on Trip's shoulders -- not enough to prevent him from moving but firm enough to pass the implication -- were the message that this was a contest. Trip was to not move and not make a sound until Virus was done. 

It didn't take too long for Trip to tire of the game and reach up to grab Virus by the neck. That, of course, only brought a razor thin smile to Virus's face. It was smug and self-satisfied and instead of undoing the cock ring he simply pressed his neck further into Trip's grip rising up on his knees to prep himself. Trip didn't apply anymore pressure -- they had an agreement after all, and tonight was Virus's rules, after all -- but he bared his teeth again.

Virus seated himself on Trip's cock with little noise. He also did not use Trip's shoulders as leverage, choosing to reach around him to the couch and use that instead. What an animal, his body language said as he fucked himself, looking past Trip without meeting his eyes. Tonight is a night where I just use you, was also said in the way that Virus smeared his come on Trip's stomach after orgasming almost silently.

There was one last kiss. Virus was careful to arch away from Trip, to not get any of his mess on himself and then rise up off of his cock. As an afterthought he reached down and undid the cock ring, but didn't remove it.

Then, he left.

Trip wasn't _angry_. This was just how Virus was. He didn't feel humiliated but he did feel unsatisfied. He broke the coffee table, ate the rest of the cookies (stuffing them into his mouth with one hand) and jerked off until he came messily on the couch. Then he left the room as well, idly wondering if Virus would come across the mess later and at least make a face.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if you read this expecting some kind of hot sex.


End file.
